


[podfic] The Lust it Commands (The Blood on your Hands)

by herlovewasajoke, reena_jenkins



Series: Screaming Down the Starlit Sky [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Flashbacks, Grudges, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Vampirism, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Torture, Violence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan hardly made a suitable accessory in his current state."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Lust it Commands (The Blood on your Hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lust it Commands (The Blood on your Hands)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162562) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 



 

  
 **Coverartist:** [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

  
 **Length:** 04:02:30

  
 **Download link for just this story:** [CLICK HERE FOR THE ZIPPED MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Screaming%20Down%20the%20Starlit%20Sky%20%28everything%20but%20Part%208%29/The%20Lust%20it%20Commands%20%28The%20Blood%20on%20your%20Hands%29.zip)

 

 


End file.
